


My Never Ending Affection

by conductorphones



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conductorphones/pseuds/conductorphones
Summary: Ren’s been through this multiple times before. Being briefed on how to display the product - sexy but not too sexy, mysterious but not too mysterious: exerting just enough appeal to influence the consumer’s purchase. Perhaps then they’d feel a little closer to the idol himself. He knew how to use his assets to sell after all: his playful nature and god-like sculpted figure did him wonders.The only difference now was that his girlfriend was going to join him on this campaign. She just didn’t know it yet.





	My Never Ending Affection

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough content of Ren in this world so I’m taking it upon myself to correct that, one ship and/or drabble at a time. It’s been awhile since I last contributed to the fandom and I would appreciate any feedback. 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta for reviewing this and the following pieces I have in the works.

Ren’s been through this multiple times before. Being briefed on how to display the product - sexy but not _too_ sexy, mysterious but not _too_ mysterious: exerting just enough appeal to influence the consumer’s purchase. Perhaps then they’d feel a little closer to the idol himself. He knew how to use his assets to sell after all: his playful nature and god-like sculpted figure did him wonders. 

The only difference now was that his girlfriend was going to join him on this campaign. She just didn’t know it yet.

As of late he’s noticed her dissatisfaction with her rather current occupation. While she may have been one of the most talented makeup artists in the industry (he may be biased but his personal feelings do not result in the perfection that is her work), it’s been an occupation she’d had for several years. She came into his life looking to reconnect with another idol, and somehow, between the banter at work and impromptu dancing in his studio, she fell for Ren instead. 

She was always upfront about what she wanted, doubting Ren at first because of how infamous he was with women, but he’s proved throughout the years to only have eyes for her. Not once has his attempts at picking her up ceased, and dancing underneath the moonlight certainly earned him some points as well. She’s supported him when things became tense during their competition against Quartet Night, and she has never been afraid to call him out when he’s being too cheesy. Despite their obstacles and his “dramatic affection,” she kisses him anyway.

Now it’s Ren’s turn to support her, or rather _pull_ her, into an incredible opportunity in the industry. The trust he’s build with the photographers over the years favored him the benefit of the doubt. It didn’t take much effort to convince the managers to allow her to appear in this issue with him. She’s always been talented at making others look flawless, yet she fails to realize how gorgeous she truly was. With the right set of clothes, there was little else in her way to advance further in the industry. 

She’s be doing herself injustice, not displaying her own talent, tough looks, and high end clothes. And if she doesn’t approve of this little push, she _can_ _always take it out on him in the bedroom.__

____

__

Before the photo-op he arranged for her to slip on a customized outfit, claiming he was going to take her to another elegant restaurant and for once, she needed to dress the part. This would make things easier and eliminate the need for unnecessary suspicion from the crew around them. She only rolled her eyes, brushing this off as another one of Ren’s personal expenses.  
The director made his final call, and with that Ren sees her approaching with few supplies at hand. His plan in motion, her impending exaltation - there’s no reason _not_ to smile.

Two minutes until they officially began.

An assistant examined and adjusted his sleeves while she was brushing over his cheeks, one last time before the camera was aimed in their direction.

“My Lady...”

“Whatever it is, no.” 

She takes a step back, examining her work and finally realizes Ren hasn’t stopped smiling since she walked in. Whether it’s because he’s handsome and he knows it, or because she’s incorrectly wearing those high end clothes (she _had_ to roll up the sleeves herself and leave a few buttons lose), Ren enjoyed watching her try to figure it out. He knows It irks her to no end, how vain he can appear to be. Always smiling as if he has something planned. She always teased that he only had his looks going for him, and he quipped that it attracted her, his other half. She’s always been captivated by that smile, but she’d rather ruin her quality clothes and blame him for the tight fit before ever admitting anything intimate like that. 

“ _Honey._ ”

Smile growing wider, he said it again, in that tone that makes her realize that something was in the works, and she’s walked right into his trap. 

An arm immediately pulls her toward him, the other tipping her chin up for him to lovingly look into her eyes. His thumb runs over her lips, and in any other private case he would have properly greeted her with a kiss, but he does need to remain professional. This _is_ a photo shoot after all.

“W-what are you doing?” A hand grasps his arm, and she throws a glance at their audience, but he is not letting go that easy. Behind her, an assistant not so secretly approaches the couple with their eyes on her beauty supplies. 

“What is she- hey!” Ren moves his arms around her waist, firmly holds her in place. She glares at the assistant the best she can from the Idols embrace, however, they only step back under Ren’s authority. 

“It’s quite alright.” 

He never breaks eye contact with his dearest, wondering if he should enlighten her before she starts going off on him. She furrows her brows and continues to glare, not wanting to completely ruin her work, or embarrass herself in front of the camera crew. She’s a little less stiff now - quite literally- being in good hands, but she won’t play along unless she hurts him _somehow_. Ren still wears that smile, prepared to endure anything she might throw his way. They are in his element now and she won’t threaten this magazine cover over some petty lover’s quarrel, but his shoes certainly will suffer for now.

She hands over her supplies to the assistant, and follows Ren’s lead, recognizing the first steps to one of his slow dances. However, unlike the hundreds of times before, she digs her heel into his shoe “Get moving” she scowls, giving the set one last look before stepping off him “...asshole.” and if they weren’t so close, he wouldn’t have heard her, but maybe that’s precisely why she mutters under her breath. It’s as close as a warning as he will get.

A moment later, her scowl is gone under the face of professionalism. It’s far from perfect, the intensity in her eyes giving her away - but he knows she’ll keep her temper in check, if only for the rest of the shoot.


End file.
